Sugar Coated
by WildCat23
Summary: Ciel is with a client to try a new candy...that's been drugged! Sebastian helps with the cure with a night full of hot male sex! Rated M for a reason! Yaoi smut.(Sebastian x ciel)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ciel leaned back into his chair, resting his chin on his fist. ''You've brought it?"" He asked, his cold eyes narrowed. The bearded man nodded, sweat sliding down his forehead. ''Yes I have milord. The new creation of Phatomhive company.'' He said, grabbing his briefcase off the floor, popping open the lid to look inside. ''Its a hard candy with a soft inside. Sweet at first, but sour when you get to the middle.''

Ciel nodded appoveringly. ''Good work Hawks. Did you bring a sample for me to try?'' He asked, tapping the table, waiting as the man rumbled around inside his breifcase. Mr. Hawks suddenly held up his hand, a blue wrapped candly clutched between his fat fingers. ''Right here milord.'' He stuttered, dropping it into Ciels open palm.

Ciel opened his hands and examined the wrapper, nodding in satisfaction. He quickly unwrapped the sweet and popped it into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. ''It tastes rather...plain.'' He muttered, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He suddenly grimaced, his lips puckered. ''Argh...that's disgusting...'' He said, spitting the candy back into the wrapper and throwing it away.

Ciel turned, his eyes glaring. ''This type of sweet is unacceptable.'' He growled, falling back into his chair. ''I like the idea, but not the taste. Try to improve it. If not, then discard the whole idea all together and start from scratch.'' Hawks nodded, his hands squeezing the handle of his breifcase. A knock suddenly came from outside the door and with a flourish was pushed open, revealing a butler in black.

''The afternoon tea is imported from India, containing the soothing herbs of the sacred flower, Suulin.'' Sebastian announced, pushing a cart full of china and tea bags. Ciel glanced up, smirking. ''Imported tea? Don't you think that's a little to fancy for a common guest?'' He said, running a hand through his hair.

Sebastian smiled, his teeth flashing. ''The Phantomhive family always serves the best, no matter the client.'' Ciel snorted, rolling his eyes. 'Just get on with it.'' Sebastian nodded, sliding a cup of tea in front of the two Englishmen, when he suddenly looked up and started to .stared at Hawks.

''I forgot to mention. You have a c all from a man inPeru.'' He said, gesturing toward the door. ''Next room on the right.'' Hawks nodded and fled, his briefcase falling onto the floor. His footsteps echoed as he rounded a corner, the sound of a door slamming ringing down the corrider.

Ciel sighed, leaning back and closing hiseyes. ''Damn idiots, wasting my time.'' He muttered, reaching for his tea cup and bringing it up to his like to drink. He suddenly jerked, the cup falling from his hand as his face flushed. Sebastian ran forward, grabbing the young boy by the shoulders. ''Milord, whats wrong? He asked, frowning when Ciel groaned, falling forward.

Ciel whimpered, clutching his stomach. ''Damn it..I think it was the candy...'' He whispered, his eyes becoming feverish. Sebastian placed his hand on Field forehead, his fingers burning from the heat. ''Milord...I think you've been drugged...''

Sorry its so short! This chapter is kinda like the introDon't worry, no need to freak. The next chapter Is where all the good stuff happens(^^) I promise you that the next time I update this, it will be full of moaning and cum! So be paitent whilr i create the next chapter of living art!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''What do you mean drugged?!'' Ciel demanded, glaring up at his frowning butler. Sebastian sighed and pulled the young master to his feet, cradling him against his body. 'Don't worry milord, its not poisenes...for some reason its not a drug to kill but to pleasure.'' He said, carrying Ciel out of the study, grinning when the young boy shruggled.

''Pleasurable? How so?" He asked, his voice weak, his body trembling. Sebastian paused then shook his head. ''Nothing you need to worry about. The only thing that would cure this is rest'' Sebastian said, his little lie going unnoticed. Ciel nodded, his head falling against his butlers shoulder. ''Fine,'' Ciel grumbled, his eyes fluttering closed. ''At least I don't have to do any more of that wretched paperwork.''

Sebastian chuckled, opening the door to the lords bedroom. ''That's where you wrong.'' He mused, closing the door.

After Ciel was into bed-

''Is the young lord alright?" Hawks asked, sweat beading on his forehead as he peered over the butlers shoulder. Sebastian nodded, smiling coldly. ''Yes, he is alright. Just a little tired is all, no need to worry.''

Hawks nodded, his eyes paniced- ''is it alright ifI could see him before I leave? To say goodbye the proper way.'' He said, his eyes shifting to the side. Sebastian's smile fell as he released the man was lying. ''I'm sorry, but no. He is already fast asleep.''

Hawks hung his head, his plan ruined. He was the one who had drugged Ciel, using the candy as a cover. He had planned to rape the brat and blackmail him for money, but unfortunetly(or rather fortunetly, because this fat old man was getting none of Sebastian's boy!) The plan didn't work, resulting in failure.

The man nodded and left, his feet dragging as he walked down thecobblestones to his carriage. Sebastian waved and slammed the door shut, his face deadly. ''Damn fools. Thinking they can touch him when his mine.'' He snarled, turning, making his way toward his bochans room.

Later that night-

Sebastian knocked softly, his smooth voice echoing down the hall. ''Young master, its time for your bath.'' Hesaid, opening the door, his eyes widening. Ciel laid on the bed, naked, his chest raising as he panted, his cheeks flushed. ''S-Sebastian...my body..feels hot.'' Cell muttered, running a hand down his chest, his pale skin glistening with sweat.

Sebastian cleared his throat, his voice suddenly husky. 'Milord, its just a side effect of the drug. It will go away on its own.'' He said, praying it was true. Ciel whimpered, rolling, his fingers grabbing onto his butlers coat and tugging. ''I dont care about it going away on its own, i want it gone now.'' He demanded, his breath harsh as he buried his face into the pillows, rocking his hips against the bed.

Sebastian froze, his eyes darkening. ''Milord, the only way to get rid of it is...by having sex.'' He said, his voice low. Ciel shuddred, sobbing. ''Then do it! This heat is unbearable!'' He whispered, his eyes drowning in lust. Sebastian growled low, to low to hear, his control slowly wavering. ''Young master, you do release that if I have sex with you...you would be the bottom, the girl.'' He warned, staring into his masters beautiful eyes.

Ciel gasped, an image of his butler thrusting inside fillinghis mind, making him hard. ''Sebastian, please...I need you in me...'' He whimpered, his back arching, his small body trembling. Sebastian clenched his teeth, nodding. ''Alright, bochan...but I won't hold back, no matter how much you plead.'' He said, stripping his eyes glowing hungrily.

Ciel shuddered, rolling, grabbing his butler and pulling him on top of his body.''I will never beg, nor plead.''

''Well, let's see about changing that, shall we?"

Sorry its so short. Its just that the next ones going to be suuppeerr long. And filled with amazing sex! Like always!xD


End file.
